UN SAN VALENTIN DIFERENTE
by marWWE
Summary: Kane odia el dia de san valentin,pero alguien lo ara ver que esta fecha no es tan mala.FELIZ SAN VALENTIN


UN SAN VALENTIN DIFERENTE.

HOLLLAAA!,PERDON ME EMOCIONE ,ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO,Y SUBO,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,ESTE ONE-SHOT ES CON EL MOTIVO DE SAN VALENTIN,CON O SIN PAREJA ESPERO QUE LO PASEN SUPER…O Y SORRY POR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA.

Odiaba el dia de San Valentin,flores,chocolates,color rosa,parejas empalagosas,le daba asco de solo pensarlo,y para colmo el jefe de operaciones HHH,había organizado un RAW especial para celebrar la era de sorprenderse que a el no le gustara este dia,el era "El Monstruo Rojo","La maquina de la destrucción","El demonio favorito del Diablo",pero lo que mas le molestaba era que hasta a su hermano le gustara la fecha,que el acaso no era "El hombre muerto"?,"El rey de las tinieblas"?,la persona con una fuerza "sobrenatural"?,pero entonces rec ordo que hace algún tiempo el pelinegro había encontrado su media naranja en su ahora esposa se la pasaba diciéndole que solo porque Cupido no había acertado con la chica indicada en ese corto tiempo,no era razón para comportarse resentido y envidioso con el resto de la …esa palabra cruzo por su mente una quinta vez,el no era envidioso,y si tenia que atmitir que su hermano tenia razón en que Cupido había fallado dos veces en ese corto lapso de quedo pensando,increíble que esas dos chicas lo ayan vuelto primera,una peliroja llamada Lita,ruda,atrevida,pero muy linda,la creía perfecta,única,que equivocado unos meses de estar saliéndose entero de que leponia los cuernos con Edge,partiéndole el corazón y costándole su campeonato.Y luego Kelly Kelly,una chica de rubias cabellos,timida,algo torpe,pero con un corazón lleno de amor y alegría capaz de hacer lo que sea por sus amigos,tenia que decir que al principio lo que sentía al principio era solo obsecion,pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que,de verdad la quería,no como algo para pasar el rato,de verdad la quería,que estuviera saliendo con Drew,eso le importaba un comino,la querí ligeramente al recordar esa dulce sonrisa,y aquellos hinoptizantes ojos,como pudo haber sido posible que los alla dejado por los pasillos de la arena en la que se encontraban esa noche,pero a cada vuelta de la esquina encontraba alguna pareja besuqueándose o regalándose algún detallito,pronto llego a un lugar a donde casi no iba nadie,lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso ya que no quería encontrar haciendo algo indebido,se disponía a irse cundo algo lo hizo detenerse,juro haber escuchado algo,se quedo un momento callado,haber si lo volvia a escuchar pero nada,"Talvez fue mi imaginación",pensó,dio media vuelta para irse,cuando lo volvió a escuchar,era una especie de sollozo,se adentro mas buscando la causa,cada vez aquel sonido se hacia mas claro,cundo,detrás de unas cajas encontró a el causante,en este caso,LA causante,era Kelly que lloraba desconsoladamente,traia puesto su traje de convate ya que había tenido una lucha hace apenas unos minutos,se armo de valor para hablarle ya que sabia que la chica le tenia pavor,y en cuanto lo viera saldria corriendo.

-Kelly?- dijo.

-Vete!- exclamo sin levantar la mirada –No me importa quien seas solo dejame en paz!-

Kane se sorprendió al recibir aquella repuesta,fruncio el seyo,primera vez que trataba de ser amable y eso era lo que tenia a cambio,era razón para molestarse.

-Uy!,discúlpame,primera vez que quiero ser amable y tu me respondes haci?- dijo con molestia

Un escalofrio recorrió a Kelly,no había reconosido esa voz a la primera,pero ahora sabia a quien le pertenecía,levanto la mirada de golpe solo para encontrarse unos ojos bi color algo molestos.

-K-Kane?-exclamo la chica algo asustada,quiso levantarse y correr,pero como siempre le ocurria al verlo se quedo petrificada,o,talvez era porque,en su mirada no existía aquella maldad de siempre.

-Por favor no huyas- dijo tranquilamente.

-Que haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Pues,-dijo sentándose al lado de ella-estaba tratando de escapar de esta pesadilla,cuando te encontré…que pasa?,claro si me quieres decir-

Kelly dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Pues,después de que perdimos,me fui directo a mi camerino,solo para encontrar a Drew esperándome- Kane noto algo de tristeza cuando menciono aquel nombre.-fue solo para decirme que hiba a terminar conmigo,que ya le había aburrido,y que no soportaba a alguien tan infantil como yo,sali corriendo de allíy ahora,eme aquí.-

Ambos se quedaron un momento callados.

-El amor apesta-dijo la diva sorprendiendo al monstruo,el cual solo rio con ingenuidad.

-Claro que no,simplemente,aveces a Cupido le falla la puntería-dijo levantándose-ven te ayudo-decia extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la rubia a recordó algo, de su bolsillo saco una rosa que le había dado Santino para que se la diera a su "amor",en aquel momento le pareció una tontería pero ahora…

-Ten..-decia dándole la flor-Feliz dia de San Valentin-dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla,lo cual hizo que Kelly enrojeciera.

-Feliz dia de San Valentin Kane…-

ESPERO QUE LO ALLAN DISFRUTADO,DEJEN REWIES,RECUERDEN QUE POR CADA REWIE QUE DEJEN AYUDAN A TAKER A CAVAR UNA NUEVA TUMBA.


End file.
